The need for shelters at low cost that can be easily provided in a variety of locations for varying periods of time became of the utmost importance as world wide development took place at an ever increasing rate.
Many of the present shelters require heavy steel frame structures with a steel cover which requires a great deal of time and equipment such as cranes to assemble which of course could also be dangerous. With the need for something less costly and more versatile new structures and methods have been put forth as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,692 and Canadian Patent 1,246,960. In U.S. Patent "692" there is shown a multi-purpose utility shelter which includes a metal frame with a durable fabric attached between frame sections. There is also provided as does applicants device single reinforcing members and/or "X" shaped reinforcing members. What applicant provides and is not even suggested is a sectioned tubular frame joined by a special coupler and covered by special flexible sheets that overlap at the ribs, and ribs that are vertically adjustable to tension and secure the cover. In Canadian Patent "960" there is presented a structure in which the frame is preassembled on the ground, then pivotally erected and the space between the frame members is filled by panels of fabric. While this is basically similar to applicants structure, applicant has made definite improvements that enhance the assembly and utility thereof. Applicant has provided a new rib structure with fast assembly coupler, a new easy method of placing the panels over the structure, a new vertical rib adjustment feature and a new method of erection.